A Simple Date
by Desparate Dreamer
Summary: Jaune takes the characters of RWBY on a casual date (And subsequent follow up "dates") in this collection of stories. Reviews are appreciated and I would love the feedback.
1. The Debt

The Debt

* * *

Weiss wasn't an unreasonable person. Just difficult. She pushed people away because she was cynical. She assumed everyone was out for her money or her reputation. It was all in her head and she knew it. Hence why she wasn't unreasonable.

So, when someone does something for her she must repay it. "A Schnee never lets a debt go unpaid." It was her family's code. As testament, when the bumbling idiot she despised, Jaune Arc, saved her from a stray Beowolf slash during a routine joint-team search and destroy mission she was going to thank him. Thankfully his aura healed the injury before he even got back to Beacon, much to the medical staffs relief. She felt too guilty to visit him in the infirmary, however, courtesy of the fresh scar above his left eye.

A simple slip of her footing, one crack in her defenses, and she was almost ripped to shred by the lumbering beast. It was a painful reminder of her weakness, and her desire for perfection. She was just lucky the surprisingly fearless coward thrust himself in front of her. She was still baffled by how easily he risked his own life for her, even after all she put him through. It was an even more painful experience when she realized that, by doing such an act, he was much stronger than she in spirit. His scar was proof of his strength, and her's just a slap in the face by her mistakes.

When he ran up to her a few weeks later shouting "Hey Weiss, look we match." she nearly froze him solid. He really was an annoyance. She didn't break her code, though, and politely pulled him to the side of the hallway. She needed to repay this debt somehow and, no matter how much she dreaded it, she could only think of one thing that he would want.

"Um, say that again?" He was taken utterly off-guard by her request.

"I said: As thanks for saving my life I would like you to accompany me on a date." He nearly dropped to the floor from shock.

"Really? I mean yes, yes, I would love to!" He sputtered. She gave a small, polite smile. Her next words contrasted that politeness in a way that had become typical Weiss fashion.

"Good, but I will be planning everything. Oum knows what you would do." He shrunk a little at her tone. She pretended not to notice.

"Aw, but I had a great ide-"

"If it is anything like your other ideas I don't want to hear it. Honestly, how you thought a message in a bottle would work is beyond me." She recalled all his poor attempts at courting her. As if he had a chance.

"I thought it was romantic." He muttered. She gave him a sharp glare that sent him reeling.

"Which is why you will not have a say in the venue for our date." She felt oddly embarrassed saying that. Looking back at his slouched form, she was surprised he wasn't a giddy mess at the prospect of being her date for a night like most men are.

"Fine." He relented in the end, though he could care less where they went. He was just happy to finally have a chance.

"Good, now-" She then proceeded to inform him of all the little things he would need for their date. It was so daunting it made his head hurt.

* * *

Three days of hastily rented suits and last minute reservations later, they stood outside a restaurant with a name Jaune couldn't hope to pronounce. Didn't stop him from trying though.

"Ka-eest-da-fantasy?" Jaune sounded the name out unsuccessfully.

"Ce est de fantaisie, you imbecile." Weiss scolded as she looped her arm in his. He blushed but tried to cover it up with another stupid question.

"What does it mean?" She wanted to smack him for being so tactless, but she didn't know what it meant either, so she couldn't fault him.

"It means it's fancy." So she decided to be sarcastic instead. Jaune didn't know how to respond to that, so he decided to get the night moving.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the doors in an overly dramatic, gentlemanly manner.

"Yes, we shall." Weiss rolled her eyes sarcastically, but seemed to agree with his notion and they entered together.

The restaurant certainly was fancy. White curtains, servers in black suits resembling butlers, immaculate tabletops with silverware lined up precisely. It was a new and breathtaking sight for the blonde boy, and he apparently wanted everyone to know it, much to his date's chagrin.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in a spy movie! Like Jimmy whats-his-face 009!" Jaune exclaimed a bit too loud for Weiss' comfort.

"Keep it down, you dolt! We're on a high-class date, act like it." She scolded from his side. He kept marveling at every little thing, but didn't say another word until they were seated. She was thankful for that, at the very least.

The server, who had oddly familiar blonde hair, passed them each a glass of lemon water and a menu. Weiss scanned it quickly and decided on an appetizing looking crab dinner. Jaune... had considerably more difficulty.

"Hey Weiss, um, what's this?" Weiss always expected Jaune to be on the lowest rung of intelligence, but he was quickly dropping that bar even further. As such, she answered in the simplest terms she could. Partly out of spite, and partly out of lack of care.

"Fish." He pointed to another.

"Crab." Another.

"Steak." Thankfully for her, he seemed to like that one, and set his menu down.

Silence reigned while Weiss did her best to resist the urge to wring her date's neck, and Jaune fidgeted nervously while he waited for the waiter. Thankfully for Jaune's safety, and sanity, the waiter appeared moments before Weiss leaped across the table with the intent to maim. They ordered their meals and drinks, a glass of low-alcohol wine for Weiss and a cup of coffee for Jaune.

"Coffee? At this hour?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"I like the taste." Jaune's answer was very simple. She supposed it was befitting of him. Simple.

The silence returned, and they were left waiting for the other to speak. Jaune, surprisingly, broke the silence first.

"You're not having fun, are you?" He spoke with no small amount of trepidation.

This is where most people would comfort their date, where they would pick up on an easy topic to talk about and ease the mood. Weiss isn't most people.

"No, not at all." Jaune sunk into his seat.

"Sorry. I really wish I could be cool like Neptune, so-" She raised her hand to halt his oncoming rambling.

"Stop. You may not be my ideal date, but you are far better than that playboy." She rested her hand on the table as she scoffed. He took a moment to register that as an off-handed compliment before continuing.

"What do you mean?" She grimaced at the thought of the blue-haired slickster. It was a raw subject for her, but something about the way he asked made her think telling him would be okay. It wasn't like she had anyone else to complain to anyway. Sun was his friend, Blake Sun's girlfriend, Yang Blake's partner, and Ruby Yang's sister. She knew how rumor chains worked.

"I won't go into detail, but it wasn't long after the dance that he moved onto some other floozy." Jaune reached over, past the scenic flowerpot with a blue-tipped white rose inside, and took her hand in his. She was momentarily stunned that he did such a thing without any hesitation, much like how he protected her before.

"Don't say that Weiss. You're not a floozy. You're the most stunning girl I've ever seen." His honest words brought a small rosy hue to her cheeks. She silently thanked Oum she put on extra blush.

"That isn't what I meant!" She quickly retracted her hand, seemingly offended by the gesture. However, that proved to be a false misinterpretation. "But.. thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper, and went unnoticed by him, or maybe he just didn't want to embarrass her further. Remembering it's Jaune, she assumed it's the former.

The waiter returned with their meals shortly and they dug in heartily. Or rather Jaune did, while Weiss scolded him on his eating habits. She ate in a far more refined, lady-like fashion. Years of lessons on proper etiquette put into practice.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to his sudden compliment while she ate. It made her feel strange inside, like she just had the air knocked from her lungs by the cutest pack of little Zwei's. It was a strange yet pleasant feeling. Not like the embarrassed feeling she got when Neptune made passes at her. This felt more honest, more... right.

Realizing where her thoughts were going, she shook her head to dispel them. She looked back to her meal, just now noticing her plate was empty, as well as Jaune's, and he was looking at her strangely.

"Weiss, you okay?" He leaned over the table to check, and she, still slightly reeling from her daydreaming, looked directly into his deep cerulean eyes. She thought of how vast and warm they were. His face was inches from her's when she returned to reality, and she blushed before pushing his face away.

"Ack!"

"I'm fine. Don't get so close, it's unsettling." He rubbed his nose gingerly while she stood up to pay for the meal. She knew it was just an excuse to hide her face, but she figured they didn't need desert anyway.

* * *

They walked out into the cool night air, arm-in-arm yet again, and regarded each other much the same as when they first stood at the entrance. Nervousness incarnate versus irritation reborn.

"So, how'd I do?" Jaune asked with a small bit of hope. The face Weiss had when she turned to him crushed any suspicion of compliment. Not that he expected much anyway.

"You put your tie on wrong, couldn't pronounce the restaurant's name nor any of the menu items, gawked like an idiot, and lacked all etiquette while eating." With each fault he became even more sullen, head sinking further down.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded as defeated as a man could get.

"You should be. Next time, make a better effort to impress me." He continued looking at his toes until the implications of her words finally hit him.

"Wha-" He tried to look at her, but her off-center ponytail covered his vision. The brief sensation of moist lips against his cheek gave him pause.

"Here, next Saturday, same time. You better show me what you're made of, Arc." The shock of her words didn't wear off until she had disappeared into the night. He absentmindedly felt the area where she kissed him with his fingertips. He smiled in his special goofy way until another fact dawned on him.

"I need to learn how to tie a tie!"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, this is where I should say thank you for reading my first story. Truth be told it's not the first I've wrote, but it is the first I'm uploading. Anyway thank you for reading nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Now to explain this idea that sprung from the depths of my mind.**

**The basic premise to this series is Jaune goes on a date with Blank. Simple, hence the title, yet I had trouble actually writing it. Honestly, I wanted to write something that could be a casual read but still get the deeper feelings of the characters across. For some reason that was a very hard balance for me to make, and so it ended up like this.**

**I don't know how to feel about it, to be honest, but that's what you're here for! The reader! So I'd appreciate it if you could leave a review of what you thought. Something as simple as a "Good", or a "You suck!" would be enough. If you have any advice on what I could do better then give me that too. I'll take all forms of criticism, even flames. Oh, and if you want to suggest the next character I should write for this just leave it in a review, or PM me. (Just note that I don't have a schedule for this so it might take a while.)**

**Again, thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you have a wonderful existence!**


	2. The Secret

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews and follows. (And to those two guys who favorited but didn't follow. Apparently they expect me to be a one-time wonder.) They're a major motivation to continue.**

**I decided to post this a day early in celebration of getting relatively good grades on my second to last high school report card. Yay, graduation is almost here! (I can't wait for the crushing responsibility of college!) Now to talk about some stuff I don't think I explained well enough.**

**There was something I failed to mention: all the characters are not connected by a timeline. Meaning, Jaune didn't go on a date with Weiss in, say, Yang's world. It's basically like the multiverse theory. This is not a harem, it's just regular dating.**

**Also to answer NARUTOfan876's question, no these are not oneshots. They will have follow-ups, but don't expect them to be soul-crushingly dramatic unless I have an extremely good idea. I kinda wanted Jaune to have a casual good time with his date. (This also answers the question: "Will Weiss have a follow-up?" Yes, yes she will. Eventually.)**

**A shout-out to EmD23 for likening Jaune to a golden retriever. You described how I wanted Weiss to see him perfectly. Oh that reminds me, I portrayed Jaune as kind of an idiot because 1. That's how I feel he would react to Weiss' date, and 2. That's how Weiss views him (Note: That's also the reason I made Neptune out to be a prick). Had to dig deep to get her mentality right. (Not really, I have a lot of friends who act like her. Ha bitches, the lot of them! But I love them to death either way.)**

**Anyway, sorry about the info-dump, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Secret

* * *

Blake has a bad habit of keeping secrets. Her team, her... friends, know this. Over the past months she had opened up to them immensely, but there are still things she keeps to herself. This is one of them.

No one knew where she was. They didn't need to know. It's her life and her team didn't need to be included in this particular chapter. They would only make things unnecessarily complicated. She could hear them now.

"What about Sun?"

"That buffoon impresses you?"

"Movin' onto the next _Arc_, eh Blake?"

She cringed when Yang's terrible pun entered her inner monologue.

It's true, she did take Sun to the dance, but as more of an apology for her earlier behavior than anything. Unfortunately he wasn't the one for her, and she knew this. So, why does she feel the need to give someone so far from her inner circle a chance, when Sun failed?

"Hey Blake. Ready to go?" She gave a small nod.

Why? She could think of a multitude of reasons. He doesn't judge anyone based on appearances, he puts others before himself, he can be surprisingly wise, and even she found his clumsiness endearing. But most importantly: he's trustworthy. Yes, this blonde klutz had somehow managed gain Blake Belladonna's trust.

He didn't save her life, or give up some part of his livelihood for her, or help her discover an important life lesson, or anything overly dramatic like that. He just... treated her normally.

After he learned her secret, he didn't bother her about it. Not a single mention of it. She didn't even know he knew until Ruby brought it up during one of their late night study sessions in the library.

Of course, since he treats it so casually, he did almost reveal it a few times. She was obviously mad, but at the same time glad that he was so forward about it. She saw it as a refreshing change to everyone else, who tip-toed around the issue. So when he asked her on a date she thought, maybe, he could prove to be what she's looking for.

"So, uh, are you excited?" She smiled at his awkward attempt to start conversation.

"Yes I am. Though, I didn't expect you to take the lead like this, Jaune." He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Y-yeah well, I looked up some places I thought you would like and decided to just go for it. You know?" Despite his attempts at hiding it, she noticed the subtle blush on his face. The Airship arrived, and they stepped on board.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked as he lead her to a seat near the middle of the deck. He hoped it would help his motion sickness to be far away from the windows.

"You'll see." Blake didn't expect such a cryptic answer. Jaune certainly knew how to surprise her.

His breathing began to form a rhythmic pattern which caused her to remember the item she brought for this situation. She pulled out a small package of pills and handed them to Jaune.

"What's this? You're not trying to poison me or anything, are you?" She chuckled at his joke. He tried to chuckle along with her, but decided to focus on his breathing when his stomach started to protest.

"No, just something to help your motion sickness." His eyes widened comically.

"They make medicine for that?!" Without thinking he scrambled to pull two pills out and downed them dry. She smiled softly at his rushed state.

"Of course. Were you raised in a barn?" He sputtered a bit, and she finally understood why Yang liked teasing so much. It's fun to watch everyone embarrass themselves. Especially Jaune.

"No! Well, I mean we HAD a barn, but I was raised in the cabin..." She giggled at his nervous rambling. He really is adorkable. "... and then Sheena... Wait, are you making fun of me?" She just laughed some more.

They spent the rest of the flight bantering back and forth. Talking about nothing in particular, and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

The walk from the airship had been relatively silent. Courtesy of Blake being a generally quiet person, and Jaune being too afraid of tripping over his words again.

A short while later, they stopped in front of an unassuming store. Brick walls, floor-to-ceiling windows, relatively quiet. The local Stall and Kingly.

"Here we are." Jaune turned to smile at Blake. He began to worry when her facial expression remained blank. The silence dragged on for an uncomfortable amount of time. At least for him.

"I was expecting a cafe, to be honest." Her deadpan comment didn't make him feel any better.

"R-really? Sorry, I knew you liked books, so I thought..." He trailed off awkwardly; feeling like he failed already.

"I like this better." His head snapped back to her, and she was smiling. She really does enjoy watching him squirm.

"You're worse than Yang." He was a little annoyed, but breathed a sigh of relief nonetheless. She let out a short chuckle that made him feel butterflies, and walked inside.

The store wasn't anything special to a normal person like Jaune, but to Blake it was a goldmine. Rows and rows of books neatly placed in sections of small bookshelves, comfy beanbag seats and shaded areas in the corners to relax, to top it all off, it was nearly devoid of all life; discounting the shopkeep and his pet chameleon.

'Why does he have a chameleon anyway?' Jaune idly wondered. He pushed the thought away when he realized Blake had disappeared. Looking from left to right he noticed a small bow peeking from behind the Romance section. He smiled when it twitched a little every time she stopped to look at something.

He didn't really know what to do in this situation, so he walked to the comic book section to look for a good issue of X-ray and Vav. After a few minutes of deliberating between #42 and #57, he grabbed them both and headed to his date, who had her head buried in a thick book that had _Hot Exhilaration _written on the front. She had seated herself in a beanbag in the corner farthest from the door, and Jaune couldn't help but wonder how she picked the book that fast and made it halfway through already.

"Hey, watcha reading?" She looked up from her book with a heavy blush spread across her face.

"Nothing much. Just a book that sounded interesting." She kept her voice as calm as possible. He decided not to ask why it had a receipt on it already.

"What's it about?" Her blush spread to her ears, and she looked away before answering.

"I-it's about a group of f-friends who really, _**really**_ love each other." She began to stutter as she tried to avoid eye contact. He didn't seem to notice her struggle and continued on.

"That sounds cool. I've been wanting to try reading romance for a while, but I could never decide which was good. Do you think you could lend me that after your done? It sounds pretty good."

"No!" She half jumped out of her beanbag. "I-I mean yes, but I don't think this is a good book to start with. It's... a little intense." He tilted his head like a confused bird.

"Really? Well can you help me look for something then?" She sighed in relief, thankful to avoid the subject of her risque taste in literature, and sat back down. As she decided on a few good books he might like, she thought of the possibility of trying some of the things in her books with Jaune. She fought down her blush, and gave him an honest, if open-ended, answer.

"Yes, I know a few authors you might like." She put her calm mask of indifference back on and returned to her smu-I mean literature. Sensing the conversation was over, Jaune picked up his comic and began reading in the beanbag next to Blake.

He couldn't seem to settle into the story, though, sending glances at Blake every few minutes. She noticed this, being the closet thing to a ninja in their group of friends does have it's perks. She decided now would be a good time to address a question she's had for a while. Memorizing her page, she set her book down and confronted the nervous boy next to her.

"Why do you like me, Jaune?" He looked up, slightly slack jawed at her blunt question.

"Um, uh, what?"

"Why do you want to date me?" She clarified. He didn't know it, but this was her test. It was simple, if he gave her an answer she didn't like, she would pretend this never happened, but if he said something worthwhile, she would take him seriously. She did this same test with Sun, and all he talked about was how they were made for each other, or how awesome of a couple they would make. Some may call her picky, but she just wanted someone she could trust.

If she was honest, she had high hopes for Jaune. He was one of the few humans she let close to her, and it helped that he supported faunus rights. Plus, she is enjoying this date, so it would be horrible to cut it short. The longer he thought about his answer the higher her expectations rose. Eventually he had found the words he was looking for.

"Well, you're beautiful, smart, mysterious, and a really good fighter." Her ears flattened with each generic compliment he said. "But!" Her ears perked up again. "I think it's because I respect you." She raised an eyebrow to signal elaboration. "I mean, I don't know exactly what you went through in the past, but I do know it was bad, really bad. And I know it made you avoid most everyone. But through all that, you still want to help people, not just faunus, but everyone. You're fighting to change the world, and that's something I've always been too afraid of doing. I guess what I'm trying to say is: you're what I imagine a hero is." He finished with a nervous chuckle.

She silently mulled over his speech. It wasn't what she expected in the least, but it was interesting. Even after all the terrible things she's done, one person could still call her a hero. That one fact was a light in the darkness for her. Her attention was brought back to the blonde knight when he spoke one last honest sentence. "Plus, I think you have the most beautiful smile out of everyone." He smiled at her, and even he didn't miss the redness of her face before she buried it back into her book.

Not that reading smut helped since she couldn't stop imagining Jaune in every scene.

* * *

Bonus scene:

The minutes passed by like seconds and before they knew it, the sunset was on the verge of the horizon. Jaune was just finishing up the last comic he picked when he noticed the dipping sun. He checked his scroll to see it approaching curfew at Beacon.

"Hey, Bla-" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard the soft mewling snores coming from behind her book. Smiling, he plucked the book from her face and took a moment to admire the cute way she scrunches up her face when she sleeps.

Doing his best not to wake her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out into the cold night air, paying for the comics on his way out. He noted how weightless she felt, but maybe that was just Pyrrah's training paying off. It didn't help his balance when he had to carry her ridiculously heavy book, and his much more manageable comics, in a plastic bag around his wrist. Twisting and turning so he doesn't drop his precious cargo, or his precious cargo's precious cargo.

Unfortunately for him, Oum likes to laugh at foolish mortals who try and work with physics; why else would he create semblances that defy the law of nature? His bag got caught on a piece of jagged metal sticking from a dumpster and ripped open, dropping his comics in a puddle.

"Oh, man. That was a really good issue, too." His thoughts immediately turned suspicious when he realized it didn't rain for the past week, and his gaze shot to the sky to confirm that there were, in fact, no clouds in sight. "You're havin' a laugh!?" He shouted into the heavens; doing his best to impersonate the mythical Gav. At least he took comfort in knowing Blake's book didn't land in a puddle. Speaking of Blake, he couldn't hear her adorable cat snoring anymore. He looked to the girl in his arms and saw amber piercing his cobalt.

"Uhh, I can explain."

* * *

**AN: S.S. Lunar Eclipse has set sail! Honestly, this is one of my favorite ships. Blake and Jaune just have so much potential because you can come up with so many scenarios that are interesting and unique to both their characters. I kept with the theme and made this a casual date, but I've read so many stories filled with drama, and suspense, and romance, and Ugh! I love it!**

**Rant aside, I made Jaune take the lead here, in contrast to Weiss' chapter, so he's a little different but I hope I still portrayed him well. Blake, well, I'll let you guys decide if she was done well. She doesn't seem like the type to be embarrassed by simple compliments, so I had to make it a little more emotional. Also I should point out, I made a kind of obvious reference to a smut story (Yes I read smut, sue me), and I just want to clarify that I don't own any rights to it (So actually please don't sue me).**

**I originally wanted to make this Nora's chapter since that was the first reviewer suggestion, but I already had this half way done, and Nora is extremely hard to write, especially for romance. I mean in what scenario are she and Jaune going to like each other? Not to mention, Ren is such a major factor in her character it's almost impossible to get rid of him without restarting the show and making Jaune and her partners. Or the more depressing way, kill him off, but I am NOT doing that.**

**Ok, excuses as to why I failed the Nora challenge over. If you liked this please review and follow, and if you have a scenario I can use for Nora PLEASE let me know. Oh and I said characters as in all characters, so if you want a male character go ahead and suggest them, I don't judge (Unlike Indiana. Hoho, my first political joke!). It doesn't have to be a date-date; it could just be like a guys night out or something. You know, bro time.**

**Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you have a wonderful existence.**

**Edit: I was also thinking of putting up a few of stories starring a single OC, so I wanted to get your opinions on OCs and ask if it would be a good idea. It's not anything terribly original, but I don't think I've seen it done in the RWBY fandom. If I see enough support for that then I'll focus on it a bit more, so I can upload the first story as soon as possible.**


	3. A Night Of Firsts

**Pre-chapter AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter (obviously). I had fun writing this one because I got to mess around with my interpretation of a character instead of what we know from the show. Honestly, it might be WAY off from what Miles and Kerry are doing with her, but I think it fits well.**

**Like last chapter, I'll be addressing some things here. I realize now that I did make last chapter a bit weird with past and present tense; I tried to experiment and it obviously didn't work out.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I won't be changing it, however, because it was a learning experience and I want to look back on it in the future to see how I've improved (not to mention I'm as lazy as a sloth on a full stomach).**

**And to CorruptDruid: I honestly don't know how comics work. From what I gathered, in my limited knowledge, an issue is two different comics, like Book 1 and Book 2. So, I made Jaune out to be a sort of collector of X-Ray and Vav comics, and he didn't own those two issues yet, so he was interested in them even though they weren't in numerical order. I'm probably wrong, though, so again**

**I'm sorry.**

**I will talk about the possibilities of future stories in the Post-chapter AN (as well as make a shout out). Just a heads up, I use some french words in this, and I wondered if anyone looked up what those meant. I never saw anyone mention it in Ch. 1 and I was a little disappointed that no one caught my joke. **

**Well moving on, please enjoy this fluffy chapter. Oh, and I also added a summary!**

Summary: Yang's irrational anger helps Jaune get an unexpected girlfriend. **(A short, uninformative summary, hehe, completely useless...)  
**

* * *

A Night Of Firsts

* * *

It was a beautiful night, if a bit chilly, but Jaune thought that might've just been because of the circumstances. Everything had been more beautiful to him since that night Yang dragged him to the club. He was still a little confused on what exactly happened between her and the twins, but he knew that, because of it, he had a girlfriend now.

"Hey, Jaune." Jaune turned away from the cracked moon, catching sight of the speaker almost immediately. He rose from his seat on the park fountain to greet her.

"Hey, Miltia." He gave her a small wave before they shared a brief hug. It was a little awkward since they were still new to the intimacy that came with dating.

"So, like, what were you doing?" Miltia asked in a voice that reminded Jaune of the annoying girls in his old school. She didn't seem to notice she was doing it, but Jaune didn't want to point it out, so he decided to let her figure it out on her own.

"Nothing, just thinking about how we met." She giggled daintily at the memory.

"Yeah, that was, like, really weird, huh?" He laughed at the memory, which only made her smile more.

"Yeah, it hurt too." Jaune noticed Miltia's expression become slightly apologetic.

"I'm still, like, really sorry about that." He waved the apology away.

"Don't be. Yang's the one who threw you, and I was just in the wrong place. I'm happy it happened anyway." They both blushed at the memory of the provocative position they ended up in after Yang's tantrum.

"I, like, am too." Her voice was finally beginning to grate Jaune's nerves.

"Miltia, you don't have to act like that outside of the club. Remember?" She started a bit when she realized what he was talking about. He smiled at the awkward coughs she liked to do while fixing her voice.

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's become a habit." Her voice came out much softer compared to it's harsher tone before, and Jaune found it to be very angelic. She clasp her hands behind her back while looking at the ground in embarrassment. Sensing his dates discomfort, Jaune decided to change the subject.

"Why does Junior make you do that, anyway?" She looked back up to meet his eyes.

"He says it's more intimidating, or something. I don't really know either." Jaune understood why. She was terrifying when she used such condescending speech. It was like Weiss but so much more annoying.

When he thought about it, she was the complete opposite when she wasn't working. She was much more timid and reserved; it really showed in her clothing. Her working clothes were flashy and strange: a newspaper dress, fur scarf, lots of makeup, and chokers. Jaune liked what she was wearing much better: a fur-lined red coat with jeans that accentuated her slim figure, normal converse, and a beanie that kept her short hair from blowing in the wind. He realized too late, however, that they were standing in an awkward silence as he admired her style choice.

"U-uh, I like your Freelancer beanie." He chuckled nervously.

"T-thanks, I like your Vav hoodie." She played with her hands in an effort to distract herself from the awkward atmosphere.

"Y-yeah, he's awesome. W-well, shall we go?" He motioned to the empty street in a knightly manner, hoping that he didn't seem like a creep for staring.

"Yeah, let's." She playfully held her hand out like a princess, and Jaune happily took it as he lead her to his destination.

* * *

Miltia intertwined her finger's with Jaune's as they conversed about random subjects like their favorite foods, or their favorite shows. While laughing at one of his stories, she cheered internally that Jaune finally asked her out on a date.

She hadn't known him for very long, a little longer than a week, but she really connected with him after the initial bout of apologies from their strange encounter. They didn't really have a definitive moment when they started dating; it just kind of happened. Melanie was furious, of course, since she was so protective, but Miltia was able to convince her to give him a chance.

Apparently, the girl Jaune was with, Yang if she recalled, really hit it off with Melanie when they finally exhausted themselves from fighting. They were both hot-headed and overprotective of their siblings, by what Jaune told her at least, so it made sense for them to connect. Miltia hadn't actually taken the time to get to know the blonde herself, mainly because she was too overbearing; couple that with her sister and you get a bad migraine.

From all the stories of their teams, Miltia knew that Jaune and Yang were in their freshman year at Beacon which made her realize that she didn't actually know how old her date was. That was a critical piece of information when you date someone, at least to her, so she decided to ask.

"And then Blanc- or was it Ivorie?" Jaune continued to fumble through a story about his sisters, and Miltia realized she had been spaced out during most of it. Luckily, she knew this story because of his habit of rambling.

"It was Noir." She smiled at his surprised expression, and he smiled back sheepishly.

"I've told you this before, huh?" She nodded.

"You have, by the way, how old are you? You talk about your family a lot, but I don't actually know how old any of you are." Jaune took a moment to adjust to the abrupt subject change, realizing he didn't actually know how old she was either.

"Huh, you're right, we haven't really talked about that. Well, I'm the oldest at seventeen, Noir and Blanc are both sixteen-"

"Because they're twins, right?" Jaune nodded as he began counting off on his fingers.

"Yeah, Noir's a few minutes younger than Blanc, but she gets really mad when we mention that." Miltia felt sympathy towards Noir, she knew the pain of being the younger twin as well. "Then there's Azure, she's fourteen, Ivorie is twelve, Vert is eight, Rose is four, and Ambre is two." He looked down at her lime-green eyes peeking up at him from under her bangs. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." He looked at her incredulously.

"Really? You and your sister seem a lot older, especially when you wear your work clothes." He ran a hand through his hair; something that Miltia registered as a nervous tick of his. "You're younger than me and already working. I don't even have a part-time job yet; some boyfriend I am." He yelped when she pinched his arm with her unoccupied hand.

"I told you to stop being so self-critical." He laughed and muttered an apology. "But yeah, I guess we are more independent. We live in our own apartment, and we have to take care of ourselves." She noticed her words weren't making him feel any better, so she quickly switched to a better topic. "You're training to become a Huntsman though, a real, live hero. I think that's a lot more important than a part-time job." She squeezed his hand supportively to emphasis her point.

"I know, but I just want to be able to do something for you." His voice carried an uncharacteristically melancholic tone.

"Well then just become a great Huntsman and buy us a really nice house." She reasoned. It took a moment for the thought of them living together to sink in before they both blushed and fixed their gazes on the pavement.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Jaune realized they had been walking longer than he thought. He stopped abruptly, Miltia stopping as well to look at him questioningly, and he looked around quizzically.

"I think we passed it." Was his completely unimpressive conclusion. Miltia mentally face-palmed at his maladroitness, but followed him back a few blocks with a small smile.

* * *

A half an hour of frustrated searching later, they finally stumbled upon the destination Jaune had been looking for.

"There it is!" Jaune lead Miltia down the pedestrian street to a small entrance with flashing neon signs and a boxing machine outside. She could hear the hum from the many glowing machines inside; along with the cheesy laser sound affects and explosions.

She recognized the 'Grif's Lazerway' sign as the arcade she and Melanie used to frequent. Even though she expected a more date-y date, she couldn't suppress her inner gamer from getting giddy at the thought of revisiting the games of her childhood.

"How'd you know I love games?" Jaune put on a goofy smile and leaned in close to her face.

"Arc's intuition." He replied in a not-so-convincing smooth tone, mentally patting himself on the back for remembering the Cry of Commitment receipt he found in her car. She absentmindedly patted his cheek while marveling at the machines inside. Her reverie was broken when a teenage worker holding a mop called from inside.

"Uhhhhh, are you guys gonna... come inside and play some games or what?" Miltia flushed in embarrassment, realizing that she was staring, and walked briskly inside with Jaune not far behind.

The arcade was much larger on the inside than the deceptively small entrance let on. Arcade shooters, pinball machines, an entire wall lined with button-mashers, and even a miniature arcade version of the international sport: Grifball. Miltia wondered if their was any relation with the owner, but assumed it was a coincidence.

"What do you wanna play first?" Jaune was taken aback when, instead of answering, she turned to him with a devilish smile, immediately dragging him to the Wack-A-Gimm machine.

* * *

Jaune had mixed feelings about his experience with Miltia's love for games. He thought it was great because he loved games too, but he also felt slightly betrayed by the fact that she was much better than him at most of them. He got creamed on the button-mashers, destroyed in the shooters, and she beat his pinball high score. He did proudly defend his DDR championship though. In the end, he still had fun, and Miltia seemed to feel the same with how she hummed a tune while they walked back into the cold night air. He smiled as Miltia perched the stuffed Ursa he won from the crane game on her head. Having seven little sisters made you a master of that game.

They walked in silence back to the park where they first began the night, both perfectly content with the current atmosphere. Stopping at the fountain in the middle of the walkway, Miltia spoke first.

"I had a great time. It was the perfect first date." Jaune was taken off-guard by her ambitious statement.

"Really? I-I mean, yeah I had a great time too." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment with a healthy blush across his face.

Looking back at the smaller girl, he was surprised to see her standing on her toes with her eyes closed; lips puckered and waiting. Understanding what she was waiting for, he awkwardly placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly leaned down to match her height. Their lips met for less than a few seconds, but it was enough to leave them dazed and riding on cloud nine.

After they parted, Jaune broke into a grin and Miltia followed suit, enjoying the tingling sensation on their lips. They stayed that way for a few moments before wishing each other a good night and promising to see each other the next day.

Both silently reveling in the fact that they had their first kiss.

* * *

**Post-chapter AN: I hope you all enjoyed the story! I think I'll call this ship... S.S Moonlit Malachite. Now that I think about it, I might use that as the general ship name for both of the twins, since I will be making a different chapter for Melanie.**

**I want to make a shout out to Maxaro, my first ever beta. Thank you for taking the time to help me; it's honestly appreciated, even if I'm lazy sometimes and take longer than I should when writing. He apparently has a game he likes to play and I decided to go along with it. It's called ****Svenska är skit; basically I**** have to answer a question he asks in Swedish.**

**His first question is: "vad är ditt favorit djur och varför då?" or, from what Google Translate tells me, ****what is your favorite animal and why? Ugh, you really didn't go easy on me. I'd have to say... cats, specifically the Maine Coon, because I was never allowed to have one in my childhood. My Grandmother hates cats for one reason or another, and I lived with her, so I couldn't adopt one or anything. Got lotsa dogs though. I feel like that's some sort of stereotype.**

**Anyway, onto the other reason for this AN. I want to write a full-fledged story, and I have some ideas, but I want your input on deciding what one to focus on. By the time this posts I should have a poll up on my profile. It will contain the title of the story as well as any other info I think is important. Please head over there and vote on which one sounds the most interesting.**

**As always, t****hank you for taking the time to read and I hope you have a wonderful existence****!**


	4. Don't Forget The Chapstick

**Pre-chapter AN: Hey guys, DD here. Sooooo, we broke 100 followers and I... I mean... I don't even... I just really fucking love you guys, okay? I don't like being mushy, so let's just get onto the story before I cry.**

**This was my first time writing an action scene and it was some of the best fun I've had writing. This is probably around my third or fourth favorite Jaune pairing, so it was really fun to write my ideas down (plus I like teasing people, so it came naturally). I hope you like it too. Enjoy...**

* * *

Don't Forget The Chapstick

* * *

"Ugh..." An ungodly noise of displeasure resounded in Beacon's gym.

"Stop whining, Vomit Boy." The fiery blonde continued wrapping her hands in boxing tape, easily dismissing her less enthusiastic blonde.

"But Yang, why do I have to train with you on the weekends? I already get humiliated enough when I train with Pyrrha during the week." Jaune grumbled as he tried to copy the way she wrapped her hands, but somehow managing to tangle it on every knuckle.

"Because." She answered simply with a cheeky grin.

"Nope! Because! I can see the resemblance." Jaune continued to grumble under his breath. "But why do you want to help me train? Pyrrha says I've been improving." He continued to argue, unwrapping his hand after failing again.

"You remember that fight you had with Cardin the other day?" Yang finished wrapping her hands, and decided to help the clumsy knight with his.

"Yeah?" Jaune remembered losing his sword and being thrown around for the better part of five minutes.

"Well, you didn't do as bad as I thought." Jaune watched as she wrapped his hands carefully, making sure the wraps were tight enough to fit comfortably but not tight enough to restrict circulation. "The way you dodged after losing your weapon was clumsy, but fast. You didn't waste many movements, but you also didn't take a lot of opportunities to attack." The seriousness in Yang's voice was putting Jaune on edge, "So, I thought why not?", but the cheery finish made Jaune remember he was talking to the girl who constantly teased him for everything. He gave up and accepted his fate, trying to keep his eyes on anything but her _assets_.

Yang smirked. Everything she said was true... but the unstated reason for bringing him here was to get as much dirt on him as possible. She loved making people blush, it was her favorite pastime, but she had a soft spot for his blush. The way he titled his head away and broke eye contact, making the redness of his cheeks that much more obvious; she loved it.

Unfortunately, her depot of jokes and innuendos was running low, so she decided to take a more active role in her teasing by making situations she could take advantage of. Which is why she decided to wear an old pair of jogging pants and a yellow tank top that didn't quite fit anymore for their sparring match. The way his eyes wandered the gym and jumped over her every few seconds told her that her plan was working. Now to knock him on his ass before he could take his eyes off her chest, so she can make fun of him for it later.

"Alright, all finished up. Ready to go?" She motioned to the ring in the middle of the room while Jaune tested his wraps. He let out a breath of defeat and nodded.

* * *

The warm up stretches weren't that complicated and before long they were both circling each other in the ring. Yang was measuring Jaune's stance: slightly rigid but relatively good. But what surprised her was that he was actually ignoring the exceptional view she was giving him with her low stance, and kept his eyes locked on her fists. She was more than a little annoyed, but undeterred.

His defense looked pretty good by Jaune's standards; fists up, head low, feet prepped to dodge. She knew Jaune had trouble fighting, though he was doing nearly as well as his transcripts actually said now. A major improvement in only a few months like that was impressive, even to her.

Her first thought of him was, "Ew", but that was mainly because of the puke. Now, she saw he really was noble like the knights in Ruby's fairy tales. He used his shield for others, held his sword for justice, and helped old ladies cross the street; a true modern knight. Handsome too, awkward and terrible at picking up girls, but handsome. And sweet... and funny and nice and-

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to admire him. He was supposed to be on the floor begging for mercy. Deciding they had been circling for too long, she attacked.

Jaune's eyes widened as Yang launched herself at him. She wasn't nearly as fast without her gauntlets' boost, but she still moved across the ring in the blink of an eye. She was using heavy punches and lunges so he could dodge fairly well, but he still got clipped a few times on the shoulders and forearms.

Yang realized her tactic wasn't working, backing off to plan another approach. Just as she thought, his defense was pretty good. She didn't think he would be fast enough to dodge her heavier attacks, but she was obviously underestimating him. She remembered how she did the same thing on the train before batting the thought of the tri-colored midget out of the mental ball park, instead focusing on the blonde that was warily circling the ring.

"Not bad, Vomit Boy. I thought you'd finish faster." She smiled at her own innuendo while Jaune wondered if he should be offended or happy.

She decided on the generic quick jab and fake-out combo. Racing forward once again, she faked left and nailed him in the jaw with a quick right. He backed up but she kept pressing the advantage, continuously jabbing at his dazed attempts to block.

Jaune's forearms began to ache like they were being put through a meat tenderizer, and he tried to pull his senses back together. Finally beginning to block the majority of her attacks, he took chances to make his own quick punches. Yang's smirk brightened, she knew how sloppy they were, but she finally got him to hit back. She was really starting to enjoy the fight, and the adrenaline was rising in both of them.

She went in for a straight and he stepped forward to duck, incidentally putting himself in her guard. Unfortunately, he misplaced his footing and tangled his leg with hers and they both tumbled to the floor, flailing in an attempt to stop the fall.

Jaune opened his eyes wide when the unfamiliar sensation of lips met his own. Staring into Yang's lilac orbs his mind went blank. He just- no, he was kissing the most dangerous hand-to-hand fighter he knew. Someone that he didn't dare flirt with, and someone no one crossed without severe consequences. The only thought running through his head was, 'I'm going to die because of my first kiss'.

Yang was... totally okay with the situation.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and deepened the transaction, making the knight involuntarily lean onto her more. Jaune eased into the kiss after a moment and followed Yang's lead. He awkwardly grabbed her waist with one hand, the other propping him up so they didn't bash their foreheads, and wrestled her tongue for dominance. She smiled against his lips, his kissing was as sloppy as his boxing, but she found herself enjoying it anyways.

Then they were blinded by a flash. They hadn't noticed the crowd that had formed to watch the match. The two blondes reluctantly separated to regard the cheering students. Jaune panicked, spotting a few classmates taking pictures. He even saw Velvet take a quick pic before dashing out of the room. Under him, Yang grinned at the tall tan boy who was clearly taping the entire scene and gave a peace sign.

A shorter brunette boy shouted, "So who won?", making everyone quiet down enough to hear the response. Jaune and Yang locked eyes to share a silent conversation. After a short debate Jaune lowered his head in shame and Yang threw her arms up in victory, making the crowd cheer even louder.

It may not have ended up how she thought it would, but she did get good teasing material out of the day after all. Plus many other ideas for some 'bonus' rounds.

* * *

Jaune nervously approached the shared lunch table between his team and RWBY.

"H-hey, guys." Everyone immediately turned from staring at Yang to give him the same scrutinizing stare. They all regarded him differently. Nora held up her scroll to reveal a picture of the make out match from yesterday while grinning like a mad woman, Ren and Blake gave him small smiles of silent approval, Ruby beamed at him, Weiss frowned, more at the unwanted attention brought to her team rather than him, and Pyrrha gave him a weak supporting smile. Yang, however, gave him the most shit-eating grin he had ever seen her wear. He gulped before taking his place next to Pyrrha, which unfortunately put him right in the line of fire.

"So do you mind explaining this?" Weiss slid her scroll across the table to rest in front of Jaune. It was currently playing a muted video of yesterday's 'fight'. He blushed and looked to the side, only to look down when he saw the other tables staring as well.

"I-it just kind of... happened?" His answer felt as unsure as he made it sound.

"Just happened!?" Weiss screeched before being overpowered by a much louder shout.

"Don't worry, fearless leader, we totally approve!" Nora pulled Ren into view and he gave a thumbs up to go with her fist pump.

"Yeah, this is great, Jaune! Now you don't have to worry about getting a date for the Winter Ball!" Ruby threw in her support as well. Jaune looked up when he felt the familiar supporting hand of his partner on his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry, Lover Boy, I've got you covered." Yang shot a challenging glance towards Pyrrha, who removed her hand from his shoulder with a forced smile.

"You can have her first dance this time, Jaune." Blake easily cleared away the tension with a sidelong glance to the blonde brawler. Weiss huffed and took her scroll back, muttering something about blonde dunces before returning to her apple.

Jaune didn't really know what to think of his sudden popularity. Everyone knew Yang as one of the more impressive first years, but no one outside his classes had ever heard of him. That's just the way it was. So to suddenly be thrust into the lime light of the entire school was very uncomfortable, yet the way Yang was taking the whole ordeal was comforting at least.

Besides, he couldn't deny it was one of the best moments in his life, and he definitely liked the idea of taking Yang to the Winter dance. He knew it would make up for the miserable start of the first one. The looks of jealousy coming from some of his classmates was unnerving, but the thought of dancing with one of the most beautiful girls he knew greatly outweighed that feeling.

Remembering the 'view' Yang gave him yesterday he blushed. Just then he noticed he was staring... at Yang... who was staring back... with an unsettling smirk.

She winked before standing up and announcing, "I'm gonna go punch something. See you at the gym, Lover boy. Don't forget the chapstick.", and left with an extra sway of the hips. Jaune barely had time to recover from Yang's advance before Pyrrha abruptly stood and exited without so much as a goodbye, turning the opposite direction as Yang.

He looked at his remaining teammates, who shook their head before Ren added, "Good luck.", and turned back to their lunch. He slammed his head onto the table and groaned. Things were starting to get complicated.

* * *

**Post-chapter AN: I hope everyone enjoyed that little match (and the following 'match') and as always a big thank you to Maxaro for betaing. Sorry if it felt a little short, I felt if I added anymore it would ruin the flow.**

**Anyway, about that poll I have on my profile. Not many people have voted and I thought it might be because the stories weren't interesting enough, so I added a new option for those who feel that way. In addition, I've decided to give an ultimatum of sorts for my readers: if I don't get at least 15 total votes on the poll by the end of next week I will choose the story, and if the "I don't like any of these stories" choice wins then I will, also, choose the story.**

**I will warn you, the story I choose might (read as probably) won't be one of the ones on the poll. I have a sort of secret project I'm working on, so it will most likely be that if I have enough finished to post. If not then I'll probably post a few oneshots instead until it's finished. Either way it should be fun; a lot of inspiration for my recent ideas have come from All Time Low's new album: "Future Hearts". Great artists.**

**Speaking of great artists, I've noticed a few artists I like have followed this series. Glad to be noticed by my 'sempai' (hehe that joke still makes me cringe). Seriously though, breaking 100 followers and being followed by amazing people is, well, amazing. I never thought I'd be so well received. *sniff* Oh god, I'm about to cry again...**

**...Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you have a wonderful existence. *sobs uncontrollably***

**Max's question: ****Om du kunde åka till vilken plats som helst, på jorden eller ute i rymden, vart skulle det vara och varför?****(If you could travel to any location, on Earth or in space, where would it be and why?)**

**Answer: It honestly depends if I could bring someone with me. If I brought my girlfriend (if I had one) I would go to Paris (lovely city). But since I'm all alone I'd want to go to one of the supposedly habitable planets and begin a new society there, because it sucks here and I love space travel.**


	5. Blushing, But Smiling

**Pre-chapter AN: So, I did this thing. It was a very confusing chapter to write because somewhere along the line I decided to make it around a year after the canon dance, and basically pushed Pyrrha out of the picture without much explanation. I'll explain that in a later chapter. Hopefully...**

**Now I understand I haven't given an exact time-frame for these stories, but they all take place sometime after Volume 2, if you haven't already figured that out. I wanted to keep canon intact as much as possible, because I will be destroying it in most of my future stories.**

**Speaking of, Night And Day won the poll, so look forward to that eventually. That's one of the stories I haven't exactly fleshed out very much, so it'll take me a little while to actually post a chapter. In the meantime, I'll be continuing this and releasing one-shots sporadically. Maybe even throw another story out that will, admittedly, be something I've been wanting to play around with for a while.**

**Without further ado, your fluff~**

* * *

Blushing, But Smiling

* * *

Ruby could hear the shrieks of joy coming from the halls. The halls that were lined with pink frilly banners and heart shaped paper cutouts that marked today as the day to confess your love.

St. Shawcross Day.

The smell of love and chocolate was in the air, but all Ruby could smell was disappointment, or more specifically the smell of her third batch of burnt cookies.

"Ugh, I'll never get it done in time!" Her shouts echoed off the empty walls of the dorm's community kitchen. Anyone and everyone who was confessing had already made their sweets days before, or bought it in advance. But not Ruby! No~! She decided that the kitchen was too crowded every other day, and believed buying a gift didn't have enough heart, so she waited. And now she was regretting that decision very, very much.

Yang said she was putting it off, avoiding it out of nervousness. Ruby disagreed, of course, because why would she be nervous about confessing to Jaune? He was sure to say yes, right? Right?! She sighed after loading another batch of fresh dough into the oven, setting the temperature to whatever she felt would be hot enough and stared unblinkingly as they began to bake.

The more she thought about his answer the more unsure she became. He had gotten over his crush on Weiss more than a year ago and after Pyrrah's self-discovery, Ruby thought she didn't have any competition. Now, her own inner doubts were holding her back.

**Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep-**

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the piercing sound of the smoke alarm situated directly above the counter next to her. Quickly turning the oven off and pulling out the smoking remnants of her fourth batch, she climbed onto the counter haphazardly to try and disable the noisy machine. She stood on her toes and stretched her arm as far as it would go to reach the hatch that contained the batteries. She crept to the edge of the counter. Closer... closer... finally! She flung the batteries out and moved to grab the closest cabinet for support. Unfortunately, she forgot about the rolling pin.

She prepared for the hard tile floor, shutting her eyes tight and bringing her arms close to her chest to avoid bashing anything. But all she felt was weightlessness. Opening her eyes and letting herself relax a bit, she followed the comforting arms of her savior to the blonde mop that sat atop his head and back down to the relieved face of Jaune Arc. Her entire body tensed up again. He wasn't supposed to be here, she wasn't ready yet! His soothing voice brought her back to her senses.

"Geez, Ruby. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" It came out as worried and scolding, but held a tenderness that gave her butterflies. He set her back down on her feet, and she finally found the confidence to speak.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" He gave her a look that said, 'I should be asking you that', before answering.

"I heard the alarm and thought there was a fire. Instead I found you, trying to make another crater!" Ruby pouted.

"Was not!" Jaune sighed and looked around at the mess of cooking materials scattered throughout the room.

"So, what WERE you doing?" His question made Ruby remember who she was talking with, and what she was doing before he entered. She flushed beat red, and her mind raced to come up with a quick lie.

"I-I was making cookies for my crush!" Ruby mentally smacked her forehead. She just blurted out the first thing that came to mind! At least she didn't say it was for him.

She expected him to immediately reply with an, "Oh really? Well, good luck.", and be on his way, but when she looked back he was still staring at the charred remnants of her last unsuccessful batch. He looked almost... wistful? She thought that was the word Weiss used to describe a lost puppy once. It fit his expression pretty well at the moment. Eventually he turned back with a strange glint in his eye.

"Can I help?" Ruby was surprised by his request. Jaune wanted to help her bake? For her crush? Well for himself, but he didn't know that.

"Wait, you want to help me?" He smiled at her.

"Of course, Crater Face. I'm always here to help." Without an answer, he began to put on a generic white apron to match her black one. Of course he'd want to help. That's just the kind of guy he was, and Ruby knew that. She let herself relax once again before another question found it's way to her.

"You know how to bake?" Smiling, he turned around and ruffled her hair, causing her to blush and swat at his hand.

"Of course. You learn a lot of stuff when you have seven sisters." He brushed a strand of stray hair out of her face before blushing and pulling his hand back. "Sorry. So, uh, what are we making?"

Ruby frowned, both at the mention of the task and the absence of his hand's warmth. "Chocolate chip cookies." Jaune chuckled and muttered, "Knew it.", while awkwardly looking around the room.

"So, where are the instructions?" The only answer he got was a sheepish smile. "Don't tell me..."

"I just kinda... winged it?" Jaune facepalmed.

"Alright, here I'll show you." He grabbed the cup of softened butter that Ruby had prepared as a back up (which was her backup... for her backup... for her backup...) He poured the butter into the bowl, followed by a generous amount of white and brown sugar, and started mixing it into a cream with a beater. Ruby marveled at how easily he was able to measure the correct amounts and get to work.

"Here, just keep doing this." He handed the beater to her, and she began trying to stir as fluidly as he had. "I'll be right back with the rest of the stuff we need." With that he wandered off into the walk-in pantry. Ruby didn't really know how to react. Jaune knew his way around a kitchen! She giggled to herself.

Maybe it shouldn't come as such a surprise though, her dad was the one who did all the cooking and baking at her house, which was the reason why her and Yang never learned how to. She guessed guys were into cooking just as much as girls. She wondered if Jaune would teach her how to make strawberry shortcake. After a few minutes, Jaune returned with the rest of the supplies.

"That looks pretty good. Keep it up." She smiled at his praise, looking over to see what he brought. He was cracking two eggs into a bowl, making sure not to get any shell in it, and he dumped the contents in with her mix, along with a small amount of a brownish liquid.

"What was that?" He turned his head slightly to answer, though his attention never left the flour he was measuring.

"Vanilla extract." Her eyes lit up at the mention of vanilla. "I know what you're thinking; don't drink the extract. It tastes horrible. Trust me, I know." She pouted and returned to watching him work, while still beating the dough.

He took his measured flour, a bit of baking soda, and an amount of salt that she thought chefs on TV would describe as a 'pinch' and poured it all into a separate bowl. He began stirring before he noticed that she was staring.

"Ruby, watch what your doing. You're getting batter on you." He reached over and wiped a bit of the goop off her nose with his free hand. Without thinking, he licked it off and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It tastes better when it's all put together." She just set her eyes on the batter and tried to hide her reddening face with an oven mitt.

"S-sorry." She stuttered out before she felt him press into her back.

"D-don't stop." She tilted her head back to look at him. She noticed he was avoiding meeting her eyes, and had a slight blush. "I-I need to pour this in while it's being stirred." She nodded meekly, and started stirring with the beater again.

Every now and then he would dump a bit of the flour mix into the batter, making it a bit thicker, and Ruby wondered if it was entirely necessary for him to stand so close. She didn't mind though, it was nice to be so close to the one you could sincerely say you loved. Then again, how do you know if you're in love? She'd never loved anyone in a romantic sense before. Was it something in your instincts? How did anyone make sense of feelings anyway? She shook her head. She was doubting herself again.

After a few more minutes of stirring and pouring, Jaune shifted over to grab a bowl of crushed chocolate. Ruby visibly perked up when he poured them in. That meant they were almost done! Then the realization of the inevitable confession seemed to slam into her like a very angry beowolf. She didn't know how to confess, it was something she'd only seen in movies and sappy dramas. None of her sister's advice helped either. No, that was meant for something much further in their relationship. Assuming they actually started a relationship, at least.

"Hey, Ruby. Hello~!" Jaune waved his hand in front of her.

"Huh, what?" She realized she was stirring the thin air, and Jaune was holding the bowl.

"I said: what size do you want these cookies to be?" Deciding to put the issue of the confession in the back of her mind for later, she focused on his question. What size? She thought making too many small cookies would be overwhelming for him to eat himself, but making normal cookies were so... cliché. She wanted to make something that was unique and expressed her feelings. She snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" Ignoring Jaune's surprised face at her sudden outburst, she took a glob of the dough and dropped it onto the cookie sheet. She kneaded the dough until it was in a giant heart shape, and used extra chocolate chips to make a simpler version of her rose symbol in the center of the heart. "There! Perfect!" Jaune chuckled at her design. "What?"

"Nothing, it suits you." He began making regular sized cookies out of the left over dough on a second sheet before placing both sheets in separate ovens. Ruby was going to ask why he did that, but noticed he set different times for each of the ovens. She assumed that meant it took different times to bake different sizes.

"Now we wait." He nodded in agreement. Not even a minute in and Ruby was starting to feel nervous. They usually had no problem filling the silence, but now it was really tense and she didn't know why. Should she say something? She really wanted to, but nothing came to mind. The only thing she could think of was, well, him. Her concerns died away when he finally broke the silence.

"Soooo, what's this guy like?" She turned to the knight, who was awkwardly leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" She still didn't know why he cared so much. She thought he'd be spending the day with his team. That's what they always did on the holidays, even when he and Pyrrha tried dating. So, why was he here?

"I mean, what kind of person is he?" He leaned forward, taking a listening pose.

"He's..." How to describe your crush to your crush. Not an easy thing to do, Ruby realized. "… really nice... and cool... and handsome. He has this thing where he puts himself down a lot, but always finds a way to cheer me up. Like when we first met, I was having a bad day, and he just shows up out of no-where and picks me up. It was kind of heroic actually, like a knight from a fairy tale." She giggled at the memory of her first friend turned first crush. It was even funnier considering she was telling him about the time they met.

"He... sounds pretty awesome." Ruby quirked an eyebrow at his tone. He sounded almost disappointed.

**Ding**

"Oh, they're done." **Ding** "And so is yours." Ruby followed Jaune to the set of ovens and they carefully placed the steaming treats on cooling racks with spatulas.

"So, who's your crush?" As Jaune was scrapping the last of the regular cookies onto the rack, he turned to face her, only to see her with her eyes shut tight and holding out the enormous cookie she made. The chips on top had melted into a pool of slowly cooling chocolate in the rough shape of a rose and the heart had deformed slightly, but the message was still clear. And honestly, he didn't know what to say. So he laughed.

"W-what? D-don't laugh!" Ruby was starting to freak out. People weren't supposed to laugh when you were confessing to them. Was the idea of going out with her such a joke?

"S-sorry... but I was just... so worried... and now... it just seems so silly." He gasped out in between breaths. "I... I thought you were giving this to someone else, and I thought maybe you had never considered me, so I just... wanted to do something to be with you today, I guess." She was even more confused before it all clicked. He was just as worried as her. The entire time, he was worrying too. And he felt the same! She didn't know how to react other than hugging him and laughing along. He hugged back, and they finally began to calm down and lapsed into a silence. It was a comfortable silence where she buried her head in his chest and he ran his finger through her hair.

"So, what are we going to do with that?" He motioned over to the monster of a cookie that she tossed onto the counter. "I am not eating that by myself." She turned her head to look at it.

"Let's share it with our teams. It'll be easier to explain that we're... you know." She pulled away to look at him with pleading eyes. "We are, right?" He smiled down at her.

"Of course, you're my gem now." He ruffled her hair and she buried her face into his chest again.

Blushing, but smiling.

* * *

**Post-chapter AN: Yeah, I felt like I was being put through a cotton press while writing this fluffiness. The fact that it was midnight and I hadn't slept for nearly 14 hours didn't help either. Anyways, there isn't much for me to say about the story, but I did want to mention something.**

**Someone who reviewed wondered where I got the motivation to do this. Honestly, I don't know. I don't have a particular love for writing long, well thought out stories, but I have a lot of ideas that I want to get out. Writing isn't my medium of choice, but I do enjoy it. As for the motivation, well... I just kinda yell at myself until I do something. I mean, I've been playing the Metro Redux pack on Steam, and I was like, 'Man, I should be writing that chapter~', but waited until now to actually do it. (Great games, by the way.) Laziness is something that everyone has to deal with.**

**I actually have this whole heart touching story about how Monty really inspired me, and helped me discover my love for animating and story telling, but I won't tell that here. True story, though.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and have a wonderful existence.**

**Svenska är skit: ****vad är ditt stoltaste ögonblick?**** (W****hat is your proudest moment?)**

**I'm not really sure. I'm pretty critical of myself, so I don't pay a lot of attention to my good moments other than a quick pat on the back. There was this one time when I saved my cousin's life. He was choking on a hot dog, and I had to give him the Heimlich maneuver. It popped out like a cap gun. It's pretty funny to look back on, even though it was scary at the time. He never did finish that hot dog. Well, it's unimpressive, but there you go.**


	6. Is This A Date?

**AN: **I'm back!

* * *

Is This A Date?

* * *

"Finally, I can get some ice cream." Jaune stretched his arms behind his head, getting a satisfying series of pops in return. He had finally finished his homework for Oobleck's world history class, and he was ready for a trip to Vale's finest ice cream parlor; 'The Dairy Mountain'.

It wasn't that long of a flight, only about ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Jaune. Especially since his stomach felt like it was the sea during a raging storm, and his lunch was the unfortunate ship caught in the tide, begging for an escape from the swishing and swaying of the airship.

That didn't ruin his craving for the cold treats though. He hadn't had ice cream since he bought Noir and Blanc a large hot fudge sundae for them all to share to celebrate his acceptance into Beacon. That felt like decades ago, but it had only been little over a year since. The life of a Huntsman seemed to move much faster than Jaune could keep track of.

His steady march to The Dairy Mountain came to a sudden stop when he was hit on the head by an unknown metal object. Rubbing his head, Jaune looked down at the offending item. A small umbrella? No, it was made of some kind of thin material, and it wasn't raining. So, a parasol then?

He looked up to try and spot who dropped the strange item. His eyes widened when he saw a small girl dropping towards him, spread eagle with a wicked grin that made him slightly unsettled. Jaune shook himself out of his stunned state. No matter how insane she looked, he was still obligated to catch her on his name as an Arc, and as a man!

He stumbled forward, trying to judge where she would land. Left. Right. It seemed the girl was moving, but Jaune didn't have time to worry about that. She was approaching the ground fast. He lunged out in an attempt to right his misaligned trajectory, and the girl landed safely in his arms.

Then she shattered.

He was befuddled as the girl he just saved suddenly burst into dozens of large chunks of glass. Or at least he assumed it was glass. It was very sparkly, so it was hard to tell what material it was made of.

"Oof!" Yet again, Jaune was surprised by the short girl when she landed on his back, painfully knocking the air from his lungs. He craned his head to look at her with confused eyes, and she gave him silent giggles as his only answer.

* * *

"So, you can't talk?" Jaune sat in a corner seat of The Dairy Mountain, trying to wrap his head around this enigma that decided to literally jump into his life. His vanilla swirl sat forgotten in his hand.

The girl nodded, daintily licking her Neapolitan waffle cone. She crossed her legs, balancing her parasol in her lap in a way that made her seem mature yet childish at the same time. Because of this he couldn't place her age. She was short enough to be in middle school, but she seemed to have many years of experience that dwarfed his meager seventeen years. Jaune laughed inwardly at his accidental pun. He probably shouldn't make that joke around her though.

"Okay, so how am I supposed to talk to you?" The girl motioned to her scroll that rested in the middle of the table. Jaune's swirl dripped onto his hand, and he quickly got to work on eating it so it wouldn't go to waste.

"What's your name?" He asked in between licks. She had yet to address him in any way other than vague hand gestures and subtle movements, and he was getting uncomfortable with talking to a no-name stranger. She quickly picked up her scroll and typed up her answer with one hand, not once diverting her attention from her cone. She turned the screen to face Jaune.

_"Neo"_

Jaune's gaze flickered between her tri-colored hair and the screen, sensing the connection between her choice of treat and her color scheme. He wasn't one to judge, so he just shrugged it off and moved onto another question.

"Why did you jump on me?" He was more confused than annoyed, but no one could really blame him. A strange girl did just assault him before following him into an ice cream parlor like she was his bestest friend in the whole world.

She typed on her scroll again, this time with two hands after devouring the rest of her cone.

_"Because it seemed fun."_ After looking at his questioning face she added, _"I like fun."_

Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing, or reading in this case. Because it was fun? It hurt! She was like a fun sized Yang with a fetish for Neapolitan!

He sighed.

"Okaaaay," He drew that word out to express his annoyance, "then why are you sitting with me like it's normal?" Again, she typed at hyperspeed to answer him, grinning like a mad woman.

_"Because you're cute."_ She added a wink to better sell her point. Jaune blushed furiously, trying to find some way to answer her sudden admission. He ended up gaping like a fish when he couldn't find one.

She giggled into her gloved hand at his reaction. She reached over and swiped his swirl, taking a lick before quickly strolling towards the door. She beckoned to his still stunned form before heading out the door with his treat in hand. Jaune recovered from his daze and rushed out the door to follow her.

* * *

Chasing her down the street, Jaune felt even more confused about Neo. He couldn't seem to catch up to the mysterious girl. No matter how fast he ran, she just skipped casually down the sidewalk while twirling her parasol over her shoulder, never staying out of his sight for long, but always out of reach.

Eventually he did catch up. She stood outside of a theater, waiting expectantly with that annoyingly pleased smile. He looked at her empty hand.

"Where's my swirl?" He panted. He realized he needed to jog more, his stamina was crap. She shrugged at him, dropping her smile to an uncaring frown for a fraction of a second before resuming her parasol twirling. He sighed again. He wondered if this was how Ren felt, chasing Nora around all day.

He was broken out of his musings when Neo stepped into his vision, flashing her scroll at him.

_"Let's see a movie!"_

Jaune looked at the theater then back at Neo. Her eyes swapped between pink and white, making him even more curious about her.

"Fine, I wanted to relax anyway. What do you want to see?" Neo turned to the posters displaying what was being featured there. Jaune admired how cute she looked when she was contemplating, with her lips pursed and her eyes roaming. She eventually pointed to one of the posters.

"The new Spruce Willis film? I didn't peg you as someone who liked action films." She smiled at him, an action he was growing to appreciate. "Let's go then."

Just as he was about to pay, Neo handed the employee behind the counter a wad of neatly folded bills. She typed up the movie they wanted to see and their snack order on her scroll. The employee looked up at Jaune skeptically, and Jaune just shrugged in a way that said to go along with it. The employee took the lien, and handed them their tickets without a word.

By the time they entered the theater the pre-show commercials were already playing. The room was mostly empty, save for a few groups of teens and an old man sleeping in his seat. He assumed it was because the movie wasn't actually 'new'. It had come out last year, when Weiss had rejected him for the umpteenth time. He never did see it, instead giving the tickets to Ruby so she could see it with her sister. He wondered, did Neo see this as a date?

Neo tugged on his sleeve and he followed her to the very back row, trying his hardest to balance a large popcorn, a large milkshake, and six packs of various candy in his arms. Neo sat the milkshake in the cup holder between them, and shoved two straws into it. Jaune wondered if she expected them to drink at the same time like some couple from a sappy chick flick. That was quickly proven wrong when she stuck both of the straws into her mouth at the same time and slurped happily. Jaune seriously couldn't tell if she was more mature or childish.

The movie opened with the same explosive scenario all the films did. A large organization was trying to blow something up, and it was up to Spruce Willis to stop them... by blowing them up. Nora would love this movie.

Jaune's hand roamed the popcorn while keeping his eyes on the movie. He reached into the box for more buttery treats but found Neo's delicate fingers instead. He quickly pulled his hand back, embarrassment coloring his face. Neo silently giggled at him. She typed something on her scroll.

_"How cliché. Just kiss me already!"_

Jaune was going to do his signature awkward laugh at her joke, but stopped when Neo leaned over with her lips puckered. He was too stunned to react, and instead leaned back on instinct. Neo leaned forward even more, crawling over her chair to get to him, and they both fell into the next chair over with Neo straddling Jaune's waist.

Lucky for her, and Jaune, her lips met their mark. Jaune flailed his arms in search of an appropriate area to place his hands before Neo grabbed them and placed them on her hips for him. After his panic attack settled, Jaune melted into the kiss, letting Neo have dominance.

She was relentless, exploring his mouth and beating his tongue into submission with her own. She parted for air before just as quickly invading his lips again. She pulled away after a few more seconds and attacked his neck next, leaving a lasting mark or two.

Jaune didn't quite know how to feel. His dad would always tell him to be confident, and that meant being in control of the situation, but he was most certainly not in control of this situation. He was helpless to stop Neo's advances, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

In the end he accepted that she was the dominant one, and enjoyed the feeling her ferocious lips on his skin.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Jaune whipped his head towards the employee who looked both shocked and embarrassed for walking in on their make out session. Neo stopped her nibbling to frown at the employee for interrupting her fun. Jaune looked up at Neo as she got a mischievous glint in her eye. He looked back at the employee who was now angrily stomping towards them before a flash of light blinded him. The next thing he saw was a gray brick wall.

Looking around, he realized he was in an alley with Neo still on top of him. He tried to make sense of what just happened but couldn't.

"Neo, what just happened?" Neo whipped out her scroll and typed up her answer in the blink of an eye, all the while with her wicked grin.

_"That's a secret~ Forget about it and let's continue!"_

She gyrated her hips to tease him, making Jaune whimper to her whims. She smiled impishly and leaned forward to continue where she left off, but the sudden noise of her scroll stopped her. She frowned once again as she sat back up, checking her scroll for the message.

Reading it over, she stood up and Jaune was more than a little disappointed at her absence. He reluctantly stood as well, wondering why she would drop everything she was doing. She typed something up before showing him the screen.

_"I've gotta go. My boss needs me for something."_

Jaune frowned, he didn't want her to go. They had just met and already they had gone further than most couples at Beacon. Now she just had to up and leave without any explanation? That wasn't fair to him.

Neo recognized his disappointment. Striding up to him purposefully, she placed a tender kiss on his lips, and shoved something into his pocket, before she backed up and gave him a wistful smile. Then she was gone, her frozen illusion shattering a few moments after she departed.

Jaune quickly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a scrap of paper and some lien that she had left him. Jaune quickly opened the note and began reading.

_"Thanks for the vanilla swirl_

_Let's do this again ;)_

_(4502) 878-366_

_~Neo"_

Jaune smiled. He would definitely be doing this again. Though, that begged the question.

Was this a date?

…And where the hell was he?

* * *

**AN: **Finally, I'm able to update something. The graduation ceremony, as well as my last few days of school, were exhausting. I can't even remember half the things I did because it flew by so fast. And I still have to move and go to college orientation within a month. I don't think a life changing experience has ever been so obvious, I can literally see my life changing.

Anyway, I had a lot of requests for Neo, and I hope this lived up to the expectations. A Simple Date has been neglected in my haste, and I apologize. Night and Day is getting fairly complicated and I'm not sure where it's going anymore. I'll probably end up posting the first few chapters to get feedback before continuing. Then again, I still have to write the first few chapters. Sigh.

When I look at someone like Super Saiyan Cyndaquil I just feel like my writing doesn't compare. Like it lacks substance and detail. I'm not trying to be modest, don't get me wrong, I know my good points, and I'm very arrogant. But when I draw or write I just can't help but be disappointed in my work. I guess that's the curse of the creator. You guys like this stuff, so that's all that matters. I just wish I knew where I stood on the scale.

Enough with the self-critical evaluation. I have a plan on where I want to take A Simple Date, but I need your guys' opinion. I was thinking of separating the different girls into their own stories, turning A Simple Date into a series instead of a single story, but that would mean I only focus on one girl at a time until their story is up, and then I move on to another. Or I could continue like this, but I would have to abandon some of the girls in favor of focusing on a select group. Mainly because it would get confusing if I had nine different stories bouncing around simultaneously. Those are the two options. I won't be putting up a poll, so you can all just PM me or review to answer.

Thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful existence! Don't forget to message me with your answer!

Svenska är skit: vad är den mest pinsamma saken du har gjort som folk känner till? (What is the most embarrassing thing you've done that people know?)

Well, there was this one time when I went over this girl's apartment with some friends. This girl, who will remain anonymous, had a crush on me, and I knew how she felt, but I had a crush on this other girl I didn't have a chance with. This situation lead me to play around with this girl's feelings, and I hate myself for ever doing that. Honestly one of the worst things anyone can do is mess with someone's feelings.

Anyway, we all went to her apartment and hung out. She was being all flirty, trying to get really close to me and put her hands on me, like any highschooler with a sex drive. Eventually she wanted to see my stomach because someone let it drop that I was working out. I didn't have abs or anything, but it was a good excuse to get me to take my shirt off, so she went for it.

She didn't like the fact that I was still clothed, I guess, because then she suddenly tried to pants me. Well, I was wearing sweat pants and they were very loose fitting. So were my underwear.

So both my pants and my undergarments came down around my ankles, with all of the people in the room staring. I did what any sane man would do in that situation, dived behind the couch while pulling my trousers back up. I honestly don't know how I did that, but it worked and I stood up a second later with everything in order, and an awkward blush on my face while they all tried to stay in control of their laughter.

I didn't know what to do, so I just laid back down behind the couch and curled up into a ball. It took my friends a good half an hour to get me to come out, and that is now one of my most embarrassing stories. And now it's on the internet. Thanks, Max.


End file.
